Solve for $x$ : $3x + 4 = 9x + 3$
Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(3x + 4) - 3x = (9x + 3) - 3x$ $4 = 6x + 3$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $4 - 3 = (6x + 3) - 3$ $1 = 6x$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{1}{6} = \dfrac{6x}{6}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{1}{6} = x$